Two's Company
by Demi4yah
Summary: During those times, it's best to take full advantage. It just might teach you a whole lot.


**Two's Company**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles... unfortunately.**

_Author's Note: Gosh, I really hope you guys like this. It's my first fanfiction in TMNT. I like Michelangelo and Leonardo. You don't see much interaction with them in the show so I decided to change that._

Hope you like it!

It was late.

The clock on the wall revealed that it was half past two in the morning.

He crept through the lair, letting the darkness engulf him like a blanket. It was best he stay hidden and away from the sensing radar of his family. They all needed rest for early morning practice.

Though he had tried, sleep did not come easy tonight for the youngest turtle. He kept twisting and turning, waking up in sweat from the reoccurring nightmares he was experiencing. It was dreams of his eldest brother getting caught up in the worst scenarios possible. The only relief he managed to get was the fact that he always awoke before watching Leo die and for that, he was grateful. He couldn't imagine watching something like that.

The only one who knew about the night terrors was Master Splinter and that was only because he had sensed his distress. He swore not to tell, but sometimes before he went to bed, he always got this strange look from Leo. It was as if he wanted to say something, but holding himself back. It was strange, but he regarded it as nothing.

After all, Leo was acting strange himself. He was like a second Raph except a bit more rough and bitter.

It scared him. A lot.

Leo was the leader. Calm, collected, assertive; plus a thousand other things that he wasn't. It tore him to see his brother like so lost, so out of place.

He missed the old Leo. They all did, but it didn't look like he'd be coming back anytime soon. He remembered the old Leo as the one who would smile, the one who tried to crack a joke and fail or the one who they'd spend hours racing against topside. It seemed that Leo would never come home.

The last time he ever got a glimpse of the old Leo was back during his grudge match against Kluh and that was over a month ago. Now, it was the time of awkward silences. Leo changed so much that he had no clue how to act or what to say, so instead he simply ignored his presence as 

did Leo. He seemed to like his silence versus Raph who would try to fight the answers out of him or Donnie who would ask a million questions and even Master Splinter who tried to lecture him on opening up.

The youngest turtle had noticed that Leo seemed to seek him out the most. Whether he was cooking, watching TV, playing video games or just reading his comics, Leo was always in view. They never talked; they just basked in each other's silent presence even if it was extremely awkward on both parts.

"Mew!"

Mikey jumped when he felt Klunk brush past him from the kitchen. "Silly cat." He mumbled, stepping into the kitchen.

There were a few cookies left. He had intentionally left a good ten cookies for himself and had stashed it away in a cupboard once he finished baking. Reaching up, he pulled open the cabinet and was met with empty space. He growled, moving over to the next one and the next one and the next one, until he was left standing furiously in the middle of the kitchen.

"You put them in the fridge." A voice rang through.

Mikey let out a yelp. He turned around, still catching his breath from the fright and was met with the sight of his eldest brother. Speak of the Devil. Leo stood there, still as a statue with arms crossed over his plastron and eyes slightly narrowed behind his blue mask.

Mikey didn't respond. He just quirked an eye ridge and checked the refrigerator. Sure enough, the ten chocolate chip cookies he had baked last night were there and thankfully untouched. He took them from their haven and placed them in the microwave for a few seconds.

His brother still had not moved a muscle. Mikey wondered if he had learned to sleep with his eyes open. When he turned back to the fridge, he was granted the sight of Leo once again who held out a tall glass of milk.

"Thanks bro," Mikey said with a smile, "You read my mind," he pointed towards the living. "I'm gonna watch the tube."

"You should be in bed, Mikey." Was all Leo said.

Mikey shrugged, "Eh, I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

They sat in their respective places. Leo on the floor, taking up the lotus position and Mikey sprawled out on the couch.

Part of the dream flashed before his eyes. He shook his head, and turned on the TV, pretending that he didn't hear his brother's question.

It didn't stop the Leo from staring at him, though. It wasn't part of routine and it gave Mikey the shivers.

"Take a picture, bro. It'll last longer." He finally said.

It was a bad attempt at a tension breaker.

"You never answered my question."

This was going to be a long and very confusing night.

"Then repeat it." Mikey said, his eyes never leaving the monster movie.

"Why?"

Mikey dipped a cookie into the glass of milk. "Why what?" he was seriously confused.

If Leo was frustrated before, then he was even more so than before. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I meant, why can't you sleep?"

Finally, Mikey tore his eyes from the movies and slowly swallowed what was left in his mouth. Images of the nightmare flashed before his eyes and Mikey shook his head again.

The last person he wanted to know about the dreams was Leo himself. He hated for him to worry.

"Raph."

As if on cue a loud, resounding snort was heard from above before it belted out like a chainsaw. Mikey mentally thanked for his perfect timing.

"You're lying."

Mikey sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Talking," Mikey explained, "We never talk."

Apparently, Leo didn't know how to answer or he simply refused to.

Silence engulfed them, but neither really cared. The only sounds were the soft snoring coming from all sleeping occupants and the climaxing music from the horror movie.

"Noooo!" the woman on the screen bellowed.

Mikey gasped suddenly.

_He could see his brother._

Those blue bandana tails weren't difficult to find.

His loyal twin katana were held in a tight grip as he stood in the rain. It pounded over him, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. He was facing an opponent.

_Don lay in battered heap._

_Raph was semi conscious_

_No matter what, Mikey wouldn't look at him. He didn't want to see that._

"_No!" Leo gasped. _

_He was scared. His katana dropped to the ground with a loud and resound clang as he stepped back from whoever was advancing._

"_It's not possible." _

_Mikey peered through. All he managed to see a glint of metal descend upon his eldest brother._

He gasped again.

All he could was look around, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

His brother was still on the floor, stuck in a state of meditation so deep it didn't look like his sense anything around him. But, Mikey never did underestimate him, his brother always found a way.

"Leo," he said in a small voice. The turtle received a small grunt in reply. "Don't die anytime soon, okay?"

This particular statement caused the older of the two to awake fully from his meditation. He looked at Mikey with a look of shock and confusion.

"I don't want you to die before me." Mikey confessed.

An audible swallow from Leo's direction told Mikey that he had seriously freaked out his brother right now. It was obvious he had rendered him completely speechless.

Mikey felt he owed a small explanation. "I can't sleep because I have dreams about you," he sighed, "I don't actually see you die. I wake up before it happens. They've just been bothering me."

"You've changed so much, bro." Mikey said, "It's breaking all of us. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how." He shrugged, "It's weird to be around you now."

Leo didn't know what to say. This one time conversation with his youngest brother really hit home. Mikey never used to be scared to tell his nightmares. When they were younger, he used to come to him to chase them away.

Raph never had that calming skill and Donnie just didn't have the time or patience.

It was always left to him.

This one was different. Mikey had dreams of watching him die.

Master Splinter had told him about his brother having nightmares and not getting proper sleep. He had failed to mention those dreams were about him.

Leo couldn't deny the fact that he'd changed. After the battle with Shredder on the starship, it just changed his whole perspective. He had to be good, he had to better, and he had to be strong. It was all for his family. They came first, no matter what.

"I can't promise that." He finally said.

Mikey pulled his eyes slowly from the TV. "Promise what?" it seemed the long pause from Leo had cause Mikey to forget their previous conversation.

He shook his head slightly at Mikey's lack of focus. "I can't promise that I won't die before you."

"I'm not asking you to – It's just – I don't think – why do you…" he sighed, giving up at trying to find the words he wanted to say.

He gave a frustrated cry.

"Mikey, you're my brother." Leo said suddenly. "I would gladly take any hit or bullet for you or any one of you."

"You're my brother, too." Mikey said, "I'd do the same in a heartbeat."

"Mikey…"

"I don't think you see it," Mikey replied, "You're just as important to us as we are to you. You train to protect us, but we fight to protect you."

"That didn't make sense."

Mikey shrugged, "It sounded cool in my head."

Silence again.

"I still won't make any promises." Leo stated.

"Then, I won't either." Mikey shot back.

_Well??_

_I would love to see how you all think of it. I'd like to continue in the fandom if ppl liked this one._

Please drop a review to let me know?


End file.
